fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Majo Tsukai Pretty Cure!
Majo Tsukai Pretty Cure, loosely translated as Witchy Pretty Cure!, is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by CureHibiki. The story is based a few years after the finale of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and follows a new cast of girls who gain a new power never seen before. Synopsis :Majo Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Three new girls are about to step up to the magical stage. The story about three new magicians with mysterious powers is about to get started! Heya, I'm the one and only Asano Yuka! I may not look like much or be very interesting, but I have a secret! When I was 9 years old, my whole world changed! Magicians started appearing all over Earth! And now the Magic World and Earth have been connected ever since! However, I never been able to befriend a magician until -- "Move! Move! Out of the way!" I met one! I finally met one! Only to meet a cute cat like fairy and a scary monster along with the girl! And before I knew it, myself and the magician held hands and we screamed a new phrase we never heard before: "Cure Up・MiMaFe!" Wait...What~~!? We became Pretty Cure - the legendary magicians!??? Well, there's nothing I can do about it, because we are now Cure Oracle and Cure Mythical who will fight to save the world like the legendary magicians, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure / Yuka is a thirteen year old girl who is a first year student at Tsunagi First Middle School. She's a huge bookworm who is fascinated with magic. She doesn't do much in her life besides read and research which is why she thinks she isn't very interesting and doesn't seem to realize she is rather entertaining. Her dream is to someday befriend a magician and learn about magic. Yuka's alter ego is the legendary pale pink magician of the future, Cure Oracle. / Naomi is a thirteen year old magician who is about to attend Tsunagi First Middle School as a first year student. She is quite the klutz and is being taught magic under the supervision of Riko who she calls "Magical". She often has her head in the clouds, is rather quirky and isn't the smartest person around. Her dream is to be a magician just like Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. Naomi's alter ego is the legendary lilac magician of miracles, Cure Mythical. / Chiyo is a mysterious fourteen year old girl who appears to test Yuka and Naomi of their powers. She gets embarrassed rather easily and loves to go on adventures. She is rather quiet and can snap quite easily and the only way you can calm her down is with the power of the Linkle Stone Emerald. She has a lot of respect for Cure Felice and wishes to someday meet and become her apprentice. Chiyo joins the other two girls later on as the legendary green fairy of blessings, Cure Faerie. Ally Nyarun is the cat Naomi found while escaping the clutches of a stray Yokubaru. She gets scared rather easily and sometimes accidentally tricks the girls by saying there is a Yokubaru when there isn't. She is rather helpful and often finds herself on the porch of Mirai's house. She was sent by Felice and Kochou to find the ancient Elemental Linkle Stones before the Dark Witches do. Nyarun ends her sentences with "~ryu". Dark Witches Wickaste is the first subordinate from the Dark Witches to appear in the series. She takes the appearance of a normal looking witch who often creates Yokubaru by fusing a magician with an every day No Magic World object. The monsters for this season who are made by dark magic. Minor Characters Items Locations Trivia *''Majo Tsukai!'' is the first and only Pretty Cure series to air on Mondays. *''Majo Tsukai!'' is a spin off sequel of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Category:Majo Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries